Another Witch at the DWMA: Children of Madness?
by cosplaywrite
Summary: Aries finds a new friend, one with a little magic.
Another witch in the DWMA:

Children of Madness

After his brawl with Black Star, Aries was sent on to his first ever class. Every other student had heard of how the new kid kicked the strongest teacher's ass, and now they felt it was best to keep their distance. The first class went by without anyone saying a single word to Aries, and the same for each other class until lunch time came around.

Aries sat on the school roof watching the students as they went about their lunch hour.

Aries-(Well I guess this how it's going to be, one fight with a teacher and I'm on my own. Ha ha, not that that's a problem, I'm used to being alone. While mom studied and researched I had to play alone. Even when mom or aunty Erica or uncle free played with me I knew I was alone. They knew who they were, but I have no idea who I am. I can do magic, but I'm no witch. I can use weapons, but I'm not a meister. Huh, then what the hell am I?)

?-You're annoying first of all, and you have a reckless use of your power.

Aries-Huh?

He turned to see the girl from that morning, she walked towards him carrying her lunch box, her blond hair hung behind her in a long pony tail.

?-Oh, and going full on magic mode on your first day probably the most idiotic move you could have ever made. Ha ha, but it was a great show.

She sat down beside him and opened up the box. Aries starred at her as she ate.

Aries- Oh, and who are you?! I don't think I asked for the audience's opinion; actually I didn't ask for an audience!

She laughed.

Amanda- Ha ha, you are hilarious! My name's Amanda, first year student and weapon.

She stuck out her hand and Aries grudgingly accepted. This girl had baffled his mind then insulted him to his face, who did she think she was?

Amanda-So little witch boy, what's your name?

Aries-My name is Aries, but since it seems you can read my mind shouldn't you already know that?

Amanda-No, I can't hear other people's thoughts all the time, just when I concentrate my soul energy. Kinda like how you have to expand your soul to fly.

Aries-Oh, so why are you giving me the lecture on why no one likes me?

Amanda-I wasn't lecturing, you asked what was wrong with you so I answered. If you don't like the answer don't ask questions.

Aries- I wasn't asking a question, I was thinking!

Amanda-Either way, now you have an answer. So why did you do something that stupid? I would think a witch would have had better judgement.

Aries- I AM NOT A WITCH! My mother is, but I am not.

Amanda dropped her fork as the words were spoken. Total shock fell across her face.

Amanda- So you're a half witch?

Aries nodded.- yes now you understand.

Amanda- Wow, after all this time I finally meet another half witch. Huh, took long enough.

Aries- So you're a child of madness too?

Amanda- A child of what?

Aries- My mom is a witch, and explained that she was there the day the Kishin revived. She explained that that night madness was everywhere in the world, and it effected a lot of people. It even effected witches and a while later lots of witches had children with humans. She calls all of them children of madness.

Amanda-Wow,so you actually know your mom?

Aries- Yeah, don't you know your's?

Amanda- No, she…she left me with my father, he was a meister so that's how I learned about souls, and came to the DWMA.

Aries- Oh, I see well if it makes you feel any better, I didn't know my father until a few days ago.

Amanda- Ha, yeah that is kind of weird. So are you a weapon too?

Aries-Nope, I'm a meister, well I can use weapons at least.

Amanda-Ha ha then you're a meister! What else could you be?

Aries- I don't know, but calling myself a meister just doesn't feel right.

Amanda- Oh, I see so you wouldn't be interested in finding a weapon?

Aries looked over to see Amanda again offering her hand to him.

Amanda- Look we really have no idea who each other is, but you're the first person I've ever met who is a half witch like me. I think we could try to be partners, even if we aren't good at the weapon style of fighting, we can combine our magic skills.

Aries thought about it. It made sense for them to work together and maybe he could actually have someone to talk to.

Aries stood up and faced her, taking her hand he said

Aries- I have no clue if you're crazy or sane, but if you're crazy then so am I, cause I trust you, partner.

Shaking hands Amanda took her weapon form, and Aries stood atop the school with a scythe. Amanda pulsed as her soul met Aries' and at once the two of them found that their souls fit perfectly bonded. The gleaming silver of her blade seemed to glow, and her handle felt warm in Aries' palm. He noticed the rose carved into the site where the blade and handle met, and lifted his sleeve, as a glow appeared on his arm. Revealing the same rose.

He released Amanda, she returned to the girl from before, and the glowing rose vanished.


End file.
